


Happy Birthday

by JustTooMuch



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Sexy Times, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTooMuch/pseuds/JustTooMuch
Summary: Mulder gets Scully the birthday present she always wanted.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I literally needed to write this! And yeah, Melissa is alive in this. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own The X-Files or any of the characters, unfortunately.  
> They are not mine to make money from, just to play with.  
> Enjoy!

It was Dana Scully’s thirty fifth birthday. There wasn’t anything special about this birthday, no milestones were hit, and there were no plans made. She was going to spend a nice evening at home by herself or possibly with Mulder depending on if she could convince him to stay after he dropped off her gift. She had told him a month ago he didn’t need to get her anything but he kept on asking her at least once a week what she wanted. Her answer was always “nothing” no matter how many times he asked. After realizing he was getting nowhere, he finally stopped asking her and mumbled something about asking her sister.

After work, Scully made her way to what she thought was her empty apartment to spend the rest of her birthday reading her new book and working her way through a bottle of wine until Mulder brought her present over. Every single person who jumped out from behind her furniture and screamed surprise when she opened the door were lucky that she was the type of woman who looked and identified before she shot her gun. The only thing she can say is, she will murder Mulder if this is his present.

She does her best to smile as she takes her shoes off and glances around the room at her friends and colleagues. She barely has time to set her briefcase down and take off her jacket before her sister is hugging her. “Happy birthday, Dana!”

“This was your idea?” Scully asks as she hugged her sister before hanging up her jacket.

Melissa pulls back and grins. “Will you hurt me if I say yes?”

Scully’s small smile grows just a little when she realizes that this was a sweet gesture and she shakes her head. “I’ll try not to.”

Melissa beams and wraps her arms around her little sister’s shoulders as they walk further into the apartment. “Then yes, this was my idea. I had no clue what to get you and then I realized something. I have never thrown you a surprise party for your birthday. You are long overdue.”

“Who helped you with the guest list?” Scully asked, her right eyebrow raising almost to her hairline.

“Oh, I think you know who.” Melissa’s eyes were twinkling.    

Scully shook her head but couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped her lips.

Mulder.

She glanced around the room, hoping to see him but he was nowhere in sight. She felt a twinge of disappointment at the thought he might not be here.

She must have showed her disappointment clearly on her face because Melissa squeezed her shoulders and grinned. “Don’t worry, Dana. He’ll be here.”

When exactly Mulder was supposed to be there was a question Scully would like answered after an hour and a half had passed and he still wasn’t knocking on the door. She had made her way around the room at least twice, talking to everyone who had come out for her birthday, thanked them for the gifts or cards they gave her, and let Melissa talk to her for twenty minutes about how she got her a stripper for her birthday. Scully glared at her sister and told her she had better be joking. There was no way her sister would have gotten her a stripper for her birthday. There was just no way.

The loud knock on the door made Scully’s heart stop with dread and a long sigh fall from her lips, her eyes finding her sister’s. “You didn’t.”     

“But I did.” Melissa smirked as she moved a chair from the kitchen table to the middle of the living room. “You’ll thank me for this.”

“I’ll probably punch you in the face for this.” Scully’s voice raises slightly as Melissa drags her over to the chair and pushes her to sit before she moves to sit on the couch behind Scully with the rest of the girls at the party. Scully slowly closes her eyes when she realizes that there are only women here. This was planned from the beginning to be some sort of bachelorette themed birthday party. All that was missing was the penis shaped lollipops.

Scully opens her eyes and is about to groan when she hears a stereotypical striptease song start playing from somewhere behind her, but her mouth falls open and the noise she was going to make gets caught in her suddenly very dry throat when she sees who opens the door and walks in.

Mulder.

Dressed in black business pants and a white dress shirt.

Looking _very_ good as he shuts the door and smiles coyly at Scully.

There’s _no_ way.

But when the music doesn’t stop and she hears snickers from the women behind her, her heart starts beating wildly in her chest. She manages to close her mouth as her hands tighten on the chair. “Oh my god.” She whispers when the weight of what is actually going to happen sinks in. She wants to get up and tell Mulder he doesn’t have to do this and whatever Melissa blackmailed him with to just forget about it, but another part of her stayed put and sat up a little straighter, her eyes locked with Mulder’s.

The song playing loudly through her speakers picks up pace a little and suddenly Mulder rips his dress shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Every woman in the room screams in pleasure except Scully because she can’t scream. All she can do is gasp sharply as her eyes drop down a little wishing he wasn’t wearing that white undershirt, before snapping back up to his eyes. He’s grinning playfully at her and his smile helps her relax, if only a little.

Slowly, he begins walking towards Scully, sliding his dress shirt down his shoulders slightly. She grips the chair even tighter, her knuckles turning white as she watches him take off his shirt and move his hips forward and then back ever so slightly. She takes a very deep breath as she squeezes her legs together hoping to get some relief from the ache that’s now between them. If his career at the FBI doesn’t work out for any reason, he can always do this.

Scully watches as he drops his shirt to the floor and slowly runs his hands up his body, making sure to lift his undershirt a little for her, showing off that delicious V shape of his abdomen. She licks her lips, her eyes glued to that spot. She can practically feel his smirk but she doesn’t care. As long as this is happening, she might as well enjoy it. It is her birthday after all.

She almost reaches out to stop him when he turns and starts to walk away from her. She wants him closer and with less clothing on. Just as though he can read her mind, and probably the minds of all the other women in the room, he slowly pulls off his undershirt and throws it on the floor, revealing his muscular back.

She can hear her friends whistle and cheer and normally that would piss her off, but she’s thankful for their noise because it drowned out her breathy moan. How often does this man work out anyway?

When Mulder turns around, Scully just about loses it. She tries her hardest to keep her eyes with his, not daring to look down at his naked torso but it’s hard to deny herself something that she has been craving for years. Their eyes hold a private conversation, just like they have done so many times before, and Mulder playfully flexes for her, causing a small laugh to bubble up. Tension finally broken.

She hungrily lets her eyes trace over every ridge, every muscle, as he makes his way towards her once again. She can feel her body practically humming in anticipation of what his next move will be, the ache between her thighs growing with each step he takes.

When Mulder finally gets close enough to her that she could touch him, he kneels in front of her and smiles softly. She can feel the blush rising up on her cheeks and she lowers her eyes to her lap before looking back up at him through her lashes. They both can feel how crazy this is but neither one of them want to stop. Scully watches with a curious smile as Mulder gets into pushup position at her feet and starts slowly humping the air. She finally releases her death grip on the chair to bring her hands up to her mouth to cover her smile. She had no idea what got him to agree to do this but it must be something good.

He looks up at her and winks before pushing himself back up on his knees in front of her. He puts his hands on her knees and slowly pushes her legs apart. He’s watching her eyes, her chest, her hands, making sure that she is really enjoying this. The second that he senses she wants him to stop he will stop, but from the way her eyes flutter closed and her hands grip his wrists, he thinks it’s safe to say she’s enjoying herself.

Mulder allows himself to watch Scully for a few seconds. She is so beautiful like this. Her eyes closed, her breath coming out short and fast through her nose, that light blush spreading from her chest up to her cheeks, and her hands holding his wrists. Everything about her is so erotic and if it wasn’t for the other women in the room, he would be so hard for her. He gladly gives her a minute to compose herself, taking in her body as she does. When she opens her eyes, her grin is probably the sexiest thing he has ever seen and other women be damned, he feels his cock start to twitch. She slowly slides her hands from his wrists to cover the back of his hands, ever so slightly pulling them up her thighs.

“Jesus, Scully.” He whispers to her, leaning forward so their faces are only inches apart.

He shivers when she runs her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, feeling the muscles that until now she has only been able to look at. Slowly, making sure to give her enough time to push him away if she wants to, he leans down and leaves a trail of light kisses along her jaw and down to her throat. He can feel her soft sigh more than he can hear it and he grunts in response.

Without warning, Mulder slides his hands up her thighs, along the curve of her hips, and quickly pulls her to the edge of the chair. Scully whimpers loudly and throws her head back when she feels her center connect with his hard abs, his tongue doing wonderful things to her neck.

“Aaaaand, I think that about does it.” Melissa’s stern voice snaps them both back harshly to reality.

Mulder places one last kiss to Scully’s thrumming pulse point, before moving his lips up to her ear keeping his voice soft and low so only she can hear him. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Scully inhales sharply at the pet name and the unexpected way it makes her feel. If any other guy had called her that she would have pulled out her gun, but with Mulder her whole body became warm and soft and she wanted to hear him call her that again and again. She clears her throat and watches as Mulder stands up and goes over to collect his shirts from the floor.

“You are so naughty, Dana.” Melissa teases as she pulls Scully up from her chair.

“Shut up.”

“I’m going to go yell at Fox now, excuse me.”

She turns to go but Scully grabs her hand and stops her. “Yell at him for what?”

“For touching my little sister like that. That wasn’t part of the dance I told him to do.”

“Well, your little sister liked it.” Scully grinned. “How did you get him to do this anyway?”

Melissa shrugged and smiled. “It wasn’t hard. He asked me what you would want for your birthday and I told him this. You’re welcome.”

About an hour later, after all the guests had left, Mulder was rocking into Scully, hitting all the right spots to make her whimper in ecstasy. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her left arm just as tight around his shoulders, and her right hand had found its way between her legs. He watched in utter fascination as her middle finger circled her throbbing bundle of nerves he had spent the last twenty minutes introducing his tongue to and when she let herself go, her moans muffled by his mouth, he let himself go right there with her.

“Say it again.” She whispered against his upturned lips after they had both come down from the high of their orgasms.

He kisses her lips. Once. Twice. Three times finally eliciting a breathy laugh before speaking. “Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
